A Country for a Stepfather?
by Dragons of Hetalia
Summary: When a girl and her two brothers find themselves without any parents, they realise that they could be separated. Luckily, a birthday present can change that. "Hey, Spain! You will become my step-dad!" Mostly based on LolliDictator's manuels. HAITUS. My apologies.
1. Chapter 1: Hello Antonio!

**Hello, people of the world! This is my first fic eva~ so… yeah, regular introductions of a beginner. I haven't seen any fics like this, so I decided to write one (correct me if I'm wrong on that).**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Hey, you guys! Can I help? I don't think you'll be able to buy anything that I would actually like," I had said

"But if you help, it won't be a surprise," the younger of the two had said.

"Besides, you almost never buy me something _I_ actually like," the older one had said.

"Humph, says you," I mumbled.

My little brothers were on the internet trying (and possibly failing) to buy me a present for my birthday. This was one of the few times I could actually forget a little about the death of our parents. We were going to be put in foster homes if no one took us in. Unfortunately, no one did. So, my brothers were trying (and, like I said, possibly failing) to buy me a good B-day present to raise my spirits. I honestly didn't think that anything could make me genuinely happy. After all, what can make you really happy right after your parents died? Nothing.

Now, then, time for some description on the trio that was us. Me first! At the time I was a thirteen-turning-fourteen girl with sparkely brown eyes and brown hair that shone gold in the sun. It draped way over my shoulders to my stomach. My skin was the tiniest bit tanned, but not as tan as my brothers. They'd been outside more time than I had. My eyebrows were kind of thin, with a small scar on the right one (your right, my left) that I got when I was a baby. And I was 5-foot-1, so I was the shortest of all my friends, but still the oldest, which created some awkward situations when it came to authority.

Next in line! Julian (a.k.a. Gortho). He was small for his age and looked a little thin and boney, but he ate like a horse! He had curly brown-almost-black hair which formed spiky bangs. His eyes were the same color as his hair, but they were really big. His eyebrows were kind of thick. Not too thick for a guy though. You should see my History teacher! Out of all of us, he had the darkest skin while I had the lightest.

And then there was Jared, the youngest. I always pronounced his name with a Y sound, so it was like "Yared," only with a Hispanic sound to the R. he was the tallest in his 3rd grade class, but to me, he was pretty short. A duplicate of gortho in everything but size, skin tone, age, and personality, he often claimed that they were twins separated by 4 years. But his personality was almost a complete 180 to Gortho. He was 9-years old, so you do the math to find out how old Julian was.

"Hey look! We got your present now!" my brother, Jared, yelled.

"Ok then, what is it!" I yelled back. They were still in the computer room. It's actually more like an electronics room, but you get the point.

"Jeez, you don't have to yell," my other brother, Julian, said in the weirdest voice ever. It sounded like some snobby rich girl or something.

"'Kay, then can you show me what you guys could come up with? Me wants to sees," I put up my whining face, even though they couldn't see it.

"Ok, but you have to wait a little. It's because we're printing it. You have to print it, or else you won't know what we got you. I think it's really awesome. Do you know what we got you, Jenny? 'Cause if you don't, I can tell you. It's – Ow! Gortho, why'd you punch me?" Apparently, Julian hit him.

"Because you're not supposed to tell her what we got her! Besides, I didn't even punch you that hard." I guess he kind of yelled that, but don't tell him or he'll yell at you.

"That doesn't mean you have to hit me!" the little 9-year-old most definitely yelled that.

"Hey, lil' peeps, you forgot about me, birthday girl," I ran in there and grabbed the piece of paper that was in Jared's hands, "Now, before this turns into an all-out brawl, I would like to have the chance to see what you guys bought me."

"We didn't buy it, really," Julian looked at me with annoyance, "It's more like we won it."

"I don't think it makes much of a difference," I said dismissively as I took a look at the paper.

It read:

**Congratulations!**

You have just won the following **Hetalia: Axis Powers/World Series** Units:

◘ Spain/Antonio Fernandez Carriedo

◘ Southern Italy/Romano/Lovino Vargas

◘ Northern Italy/Veneziano/Feliciano Vargas

◘ Japan/Kiku Honda

◘ China/Wang Yao

◘ England/Arthur Kirkland

◘ Prussia/Gilbert Beilschmidt

◘ Canada/Matthew Williams

◘ America/Alfred F. Jones

◘ Germany/Ludwig

"FFFUUUUUUU-,"

"Hey!" Julian piped up, "No cussing!"

"Dudes, do you _not_ know the dangers and responsibilities of keeping Hetalia units? They're insane! And what's more-," I stopped. An idea slowly slithered into my mind, and I smiled.

"What?" Jared asked.

"Okay, take back what I said. I just got an awesome idea. Wanna hear it? 'Cause I'm gonna put it into motion with or without your help," I told them.

"Sure, why not?" Julian said.

* * *

Time skip to a couple days later, and you can find me trying to make quesadillas for me and Jared. At that moment, the doorbell rang.

"I gots this! Don't come over, 'cause I totally gots this," I went over to the door to see who it was and what they wanted.

A tall man with dark skin and the weirdest looking uniform I've ever seen greeted me when I opened the door. "A package here for Jennifer Maria," he said.

"That's me," I replied.

"Okay then. Can you sign here? The next one will come in two or three weeks. Oh, and here's the manual." he held out a sheet of paper on a clipboard and pen.

"Uh, thanks, I think," I got a good look at the package size. "Um, can you tell me what can possibly be in a box of _that_ size?" I asked. Hey, that box was pretty big, and it raised some suspicions. Suspicions that could wait until I was actually ready to think about those suspicions

"I think you should find out for yourself," he said with a smile. That didn't reassure me at all.

He helped me get the box inside (more like he brought it in all by himself) and left with a good luck. I thought then was a good time to look at the manual.

"Oh, I see. First step of the plan has been completed. Now then, to tell _mis hermanitos_," I said to myself quietly.

I briskly walked up the stairs and into the game room to tell my brothers of the news. After the explanation, I gave them instructions. "We're lucky we got someone we can sort of relate to. It can help you with your speaking skills. I'll wake him up so you guys just stay here. I'll tell you when you can come downstairs, or I'll just bring him here. Oh, and make sure you close the door. I don't want him hearing anything while I try to wake him up, even though there's almost no chance that he'll hear anything anyway," I told them. They nodded their heads in silent agreement.

I nodded back towards them and then headed back to the sleeping unit. _I know almost nothing about him! But the manual says he's okay, so we should be fine,_ I managed to convince myself.

_Okay, Mr. Manuel! show me how to wake up Señor España._

…_What! Tomato-patterned boxers? _I blushed a bit at the thought of him wearing nothing but those boxers. _Ahh! Stop it, Jenny! You must focus._

After a bit of distraction, I finally found the instructions on how to wake up the Spainiard.

_**1. Cook Spanish or Mexican food - preferably something with a strong odor, like huevos rancheros or chicken enchiladas. Cooking English food will awaken your unit, but he'll comment snidely on how awful that smells; you can try cooking or ordering other types of cuisine, but the three listed above are the only ones that always work.**_

_**2. Get a LOVINO VARGAS unit to come and shout for him to get his lazy ass up. Your unit will jump up right away; the real issue here is convincing a LOVINO VARGAS to give you a hand. You could also bring a GILBERT BEILSCHMIDT and a FRANCIS BONNEFOIS, and leave them with the box; when you come back, ANTONIO FERNANDEZ CARRIEDO will have gotten up.**_

_**3. Activate the attached TOMATO unit, and immediately drop-kick it out the window. ANTONIO FERNANDEZ CARRIEDO will cry out and break out of his box, and when he realizes that he can't see TOMATO, he'll allow you to reprogram him**_

_Ok. It looks like the only option I have right now is the cooking. Quesadilla time!_

After I made my (surprisingly good) food, I went over and put it right next to the box, and ran to hide in the kitchen. I wasn't sure on how he'd react, since it was actually Mexican food.

"Hm? México, is that you?" the Spaniard asked.

It was silent for a long time, for I was debating whether or not I should speak out. "Um, wrong" I managed to eventually say.

"Hey, who is that?" he asked.

Another pause while I thought about what to say. "_Mi nombre es__ Jennifer. Usted eres España,__¿si?_"

"Si," he responded

Okay, going good so far. " Uh, can we use English? I, um, don't really think that my Spanish is at all correct," I said nervously.

"Aww don't be nervous, pequeña," somehow, he got out of that enormous crate he was in and appeared in front of my face. I squeaked pretty loudly and fell backwards on my butt from my original sitting position. My face felt hot as I took into account that Spain was watching my every move. "Oh, so cute! You're like my little tomato, Romano. Hey, where is Romano and everyone else?" he inquired while I dusted myself off and tried to appear dignified.

"Not here yet," I replied. "You're the first unit we've gotten. We also don't have parents."

"We? Who's we?"

"'We' includes me, my brother, and my brother. I am the oldest, Julian is the middle sibling, and Jared is the youngest. My brother and I have a habit of calling Julian, Gortho, so don't think that we're offending him. He also has a sort of temper, so be careful. Jared is nicer than Gortho, so he won't attempt to do you any physical harm, but it's hard to get him to do things he doesn't want to do. They both get into a lot of fights, but that's decreased a bit due to the recent death of our parents. I don't know how to describe myself, so ask my bros for a description. Do you want me to repeat any of that?" I asked, completely out of breath.

Spain just looked at me, his face showing me his bewilderment. "Wait; hold on a bit, chica. Are you telling me that you're the oldest and that you're parents are dead?"

"Yeah, is there a problem? We're completely over their deaths, if that's what you're worried about," (lies, all LIES! This girl is **lying**, Spain! Can you not see it?) _Shut up, brain!_

"Uh no, it's just that," he scratched the back of his head uncertainly, "I feel as though you're asking me to be an adoptive parent or babysitter or something," he said with a chuckle.

"I am," I said with complete seriousness.

He stopped laughing and stared at me. "… What?"

I started to dance around the nation in a swirling motion, and then I pointed to his chest, "You," I grabbed a globe "the great personification of Spain," I turned it to the geographical location of Spain, "the country," I set down the globe, "will act as a parent for me and my two siblings," I neared him and took a large bow.

Then I took a small stack of papers that were lying on a nearby table. "Here's your background information and relationship to the family. I made it to suit your character as much as possible without seeming too weird. I've also made some for the other units that will be staying here, but I haven't finished a couple of them."

Spain just looked on with a somewhat lost expression. "So, am I the boss?" he asked, becoming a bit hopeful.

"In a sense, yes," I replied. "You are to act as an adoptive parent, which shouldn't be too hard for you."

As I turned around, I remembered something. "Oh, yeah. Almost forgot," I turned my head towards Spain, who was looking through the papers, "Did you want to meet my brothers? You probably want to get to know your children and your house a bit more."

For a second, he looked a bit distracted. "Ah, sure! I would like to see my little _hijos_!"

I smiled. "Okay, _Papa_."

* * *

**YEEEEEEEEEEEEES! First chapter ever of my first fanfiction EEEEVVEEEERRR!**

**.. Maybe I should've started with a one-shot. *shrugs* Oh well!**

**Tell me if you think that Spain may be a little bit OOC. I never really did watch all of the World Series, so I'm not sure about how he'd react to certain things. And you have my permission to point out any spelling or grammatical errors (nicely, if you will. No flames).**

**This is going to be continued, but it might be a while before the next chapter.**

**Let me know in the comments if you want my OC to be paired with any of the countries (evidence that I haven't learned how to use the poll). Just a Yes or No will do.**

**Any flames that are received will be used for roasted marshmallows and s'mores.**

**Review!**


	2. Chapter 2: What now?

**Yaay! I updated! I wanted to update it on America's B-day, but I missed it! :'(**

**Oh well. Now then, on with the story!**

* * *

When I led Spain to his bedroom, I think he expected it to be non-ready for another person.

The door opened up at the far bottom-right of the room. In the center of the bedroom, there was a twin-sized bed with two white and fuzzy body pillows and red-and-yellow blankets that had flower designs on them. To the side there was a nightstand with a new-ish looking lamp, and to the left of that was a walk-in closet. Most of the left wall was a large window and a door with a screen door behind it (if you were on the inside looking at it). The balcony outside didn't have any stuff on it, so not much to say about that.

"Wow! You guys already prepared for me!" he said, moving towards the bed.

"Uh, actually," I rubbed the back of my neck, "this used to be my parents room."

"Whaaat?"

I sighed. "You know, right now, I just wanna finish the tour and intros so I can do my homework and get on my computer," I said. He was really wearing out my patience with his many questions. I was surprised to see how many things he could ask in such a short amount of time. After a couple of seconds, I decided to try to sneak out the door to escape Spain and to tell my brothers that he had gotten out.

"Wait, where are you going, hija?" Oh Noes! He caught me!.

"Oh, right," I stuck my head through the doorway and gave him a reassuring smile, "I'm just going to tell my brothers that you're up and moving now, ok?"

"Ah, ok," I gave a small nod and left, leaving Spain to do whatever Spain Units do.

* * *

**(Spain POV)**

I started to look around my room and admire it. This was the room that belonged to España! No sharing! But if it was Roma or Ita...

I moved towards the nightstand to see if there was anything else on it. As I was looking through it, I found an overturned picture frame right behind the lamp.

_Hm? What's this?_ I thought, picking up the frame.

What I saw made me feel really bad for the girl who was now my daughter. on it was a picture of a family. A mother, father, sister, younger brother, and youngest brother. In the picture, they seemed so happy that it was hard to believe that the girl in the picture was the same girl who was showing me around.

But there was something unsettling about the photo. The two parents were crossed out with red pen.

_She must've been hit pretty hard with their death._

Then I heard footsteps. As quickly and quietly as I could, I put the picture back…

* * *

**(Normal POV)**

Jennifer was walking through the hallway with her two brothers trailing right behind her. While she was walking with a sort of confidence, her brothers were nervous. They never thought that their sister could turn such things to her advantage. But they once again underestimated her.

"Ok, you guys! This is going to be our new papa, so try to make a good first impression. Especially you," she pointed a finger at Julian and shot him a wary look; "You know how hard it is to change these things." Then she started thinking to herself. "But this is Spain so he might be… different? I don't know."

"I hope he doesn't do anything he did in the anime," Jared laughed.

"I know, dude! But I will laugh if he does," the two brothers began to laugh at the possible scenarios.

As they entered the room, they saw that Antonio seemed to be doing something. But, of course, no one actually cared.

"ESPANAAAAAA!" Jennifer yelled, causing said unit/nation to jump.

"Ay, chica! You have a very loud voice!" he said, rubbing his damaged ears. He then took notice of the two boys that seemed to be hiding behind Jennifer.

"Are these two my new hijos?"

"Yup! This one is Gortho slash Julian," she pointed at the taller one, "and this one is Jared," she pointed at the shorter one. Then she stood by Spain. "Everyone here knows who Antonio is."

She clapped her hands, "Ok, we're done!"

"Bye!" the brothers squeaked in unison, and the dashed out without another word, leaving Jennifer and Antonio alone. Antonio just looked on, wondering how he would be able to take care of three children.

"Oí, España!" Jennifer turned to the Spaniard. "Do you know which units we're getting?" He just shook his head.

She sighed, "That makes my life just the tiniest bit harder, even if it was expected," and with that, she pulled out a paper, laying it flat on the bed.

"Ok, so here's the list of who we're getting," she explained. "Based on the fact that you were first on the list and that you were first to arrive, I think it's safe to assume that we're getting everyone in order. So, I'm guessing that we'll get Romano next," Antonio's eyes lit up at that, "but we'll need to find a place for him to stay. My brothers have a plan, but I don't like it," she took a breath of much needed oxygen. "Damn I talk too much."

"Maybe we can put Romano in my room," he suggested.

Jennifer just face palmed, "Papa, piénsalo por un momento! You, the father figure, having another man sleeping with him? I don't think that would sit too well with society."

Antonio crossed his arms, seemingly deep in thought. "Then what do you want to do?"

She flopped down on the bed, "I don't knooooowwwww!" she whined, "But I guess you can look at my brothers' plan," her hands dug through her pockets, finding another paper. "Here," she handed it to him.

He took the paper, and immediately saw that it was a sort of diagram. The first floor had Yao and Kiku sharing a room, Arthur with Alfred, and Jennifer with Feliciano. 3 of the rooms on the second floor were shared by Ludwig and Gilbert, Antonio and Lovino, and the brothers plus someone else; he couldn't remember who.

"This is a good plan," he stated simply.

"WHAAAAT!"

"…Well," Antonio tried to recover his hearing, "Lovi is in my room… and America is with England… What's wrong?"

"Idiota! Tienes ojos! Mira," Jennifer pointed to the spot with her room, "this is my room. I'm a **girl**. Yet Feliciano is **somehow** in my room. He is a **dude** (even if he was gender-confused as a kid). That's not good, is it?"

"No," he said slowly, "I don't think so, at least."

She threw up her arms, "Holy CHIZ! Do something about it!"

"Like what?"

"GAAAAAHHHHHH!"

* * *

**OK, I know. It's short. DON'T KILL ME! *hides behind a random desk***

**I actually had this chapter written out on paper already, but I was too lazy to type it up. I also thought I could improve it a bit! If you guys saw the original, You'd DIE of bad-writing-ness.**

**Translations:**

**Idiota! ****Tienes ojos - Idiot! You have eyes!**

**Mira - look**

**España - Spain**

**Someone has to sleep in Jennifer's room, but who? And what about Toni? What do you guys want? I already know what's gonna happen, but let me know what you think should happen!**

**Alright, time to reply to my reviewer people!**

**Mazgrl98 - Sorry! I didn't know! I've never been on any other fanfiction website aside from this one. And I am a woman.**

**Neeky-chan - Thank you for that! Should I add Boss!Spain to the discription? Seems like a good idea.**

**DaughterofDemeter123 - I Followed your advice for this chapter! Constructive criticismis always a good thing. It's a little too late for the appearance, but I'll remember all of this for the future!**

**Ok everyone! This may be short, but it's better than nothing!**

**Review!**


	3. Chapter 3: Last Resort

**Hey, anyone still awake? It's like 2 a.m. right now at my place. I'm so out of it. But this story wouldn't leave me alone! Why story!? Anyways, I finally have a new chapter for you! Yes, I know I update slow. Deal with it :). I has no ideas to move the plot along! Hello writer's block. I don't feel like replying to the reviews right now though. Must get some sleep. Read this and good night. And review if you're not as tired as I am. *Yaaawwwnn~***

**Enjoy. **

* * *

Jennifer lay in her bed, thinking about the past two days. They had gone smoothly enough. Antonio had gotten a job at the school near them, signing up to be a kindergarten teacher. There was the occasional fight for attention, but nothing too serious or worth mentioning. But what plagued her mind and kept her from drifting off into space was how she and Antonio couldn't come up with an agreement.

They had tried every way they could think of to make most, if not everyone, happy. However, nothing seemed to work. Romano would never fit well with Germany or Prussia in his room, and Jennifer had a fear of being molested by the other Units, Prussia in particular. Spain said no to every plan that didn't have Feliciano or Lovino in his room, and Julian wouldn't accept Prussia or America in his room. Jared didn't really care, since he already shared a room with his brother.

Since she was going to be the only female in the entire house, she had already trained herself on what to do if one of the Units tried to make a pass at her. Most of her techniques, she realized later, probably wouldn't work on a few of them. However, it seemed to be very effective on Spain (not that he would ever try to that).

She decided to take one last look at the diagram of her house, counting the total amount of units that were going to live with them. _6, 7, 8, 9… Wait, 9!?_ She did a double take on the paper. There were only nine names listed on the paper, when she knew that they were getting ten units!

"Ok, nine names, and ten units. Who are we missing?" Jennifer started listing the names over and over again, trying to find out who was missing

"Alright one more time!" Jennifer said tiredly. "Antonio, Feli, Lovi Ludwig, Gilbert, Alfred, Arthur, Yao, Kiku… Damn it, who else!?" she punched her pillow in frustration. She was usually more organized than this!

"Jennifer! ¡Ya es tiempo de la cena~!" Antonio's voice drifted into room, along with the smell of churros and Paella.

"… Well, I guess I can think about this later," She left her room, hoping to remember the missing unit's name on the way.

* * *

"So you guys don't know what's gonna happen yet!?"

Antonio and Jennifer looked downcast as Julian yelled at them for not figuring that out.

"I blame Antonio." Jennifer replied. "He won't cooperate with me!"

"Hija, why don't you leave Ita in your room? Then Romano can be in mine."

"No way!" she blushed furiously. "Doesn't Feli sleep… naked?"

"There won't be a problem as long as you sleep in the same bed as him!" Antonio thought that he was winning the battle.

Unfortunately, he wasn't.

"GAAH! NEVER! I don't want to lose my virginity just yet! Besides," Jennifer composed herself, "there's another unit we haven't thought about."

"Really? Who?" Jared finally spoke since the beginning of the argument. He had been too interested in finishing all the churros to care.

"I, uh, don't know yet," she confessed.

"So, you know that there's another unit, but you don't know who it is?" Julian seemed skeptical about the thought of his sister not knowing such things.

"Yeah. I've listed all of the names of the units, including Papa," Antonio beamed at being called Papa, "but I only come up with nine names out of the ten units we're supposed to get. It's so friggin frustrating!"

"Who are the people you know so far, Jenny?" Jared asked.

"They are," she took a large breath of air, "Antonio, Feliciano, Lovino, Ludwig, Gilbert, Alfred, Arthur, Yao, Kiku, and the mystery person. Anyone know who it is?"

They all thought for a few seconds, until one of the brothers broke the silence. "Oh! I know! I know!" Julian jumped up, "You missed Canada!"

Jennifer seemed somewhat shocked. "What!?" she seemed to deflate a bit. "Are you serious!? I missed the most normal and sane Hetalia character in the world!?" She visibly sank in her chair and let her head bang on the wooden table. "I'm such a freakin' disgrace. I bet that some of my brain cells died in the time it took just to process that."

Antonio walked over to her and awkwardly patted her back. "Don't worry. No one will die because of this."

She immediately propped her head back up. "You're right, Papa! This fixes everything!" she exclaimed. A paper appeared in her hand (she seems to always have paper :o) and quickly drew a diagram of some sort. Everyone gathered around her, trying to get a good view of what she was doing.

"This is perfect! Now, what do you guys think?" she shoved the paper to them. It was exactly the same as the original plan, but the Italy brothers were in Julian and Jared's room, and Mathew was in Jennifer's. "Here's my logic. Since Mathew is the only sane unit that will be staying here, he won't try to rape me."

"B-but… Lovi is-"

"-not going to be in your bed, or in your room," she cut Toni off. "Let's try this for at least one week, you guys. Please~. If it doesn't work, we can try something else! This is my last resort." She looked at them with pleading eyes, willing them to say yes.

Julian and Jared promptly agreed, saying something about incest and pranks. But Antonio took his sweet time, leaving the question unanswered until it was time for bed.

* * *

"Papaaa! ¿Puedes venir aquí por un momento?" Jennifer called.

"Si hija," Antonio went down the stairs to see his adopted daughter glaring at him.

"You haven't told me if you agreed," she told him.

He hesitated for a bit. "Ah, well, you see…"

"Papa, we're getting a new unit tomorrow. I need you to say yes. If not, then what are we going to do?"

"… It's only for one week?" he asked.

"Yes Papi," she replied tiredly.

"Ok then!" he seemed rather cheery, "I accept!"

Jennifer breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you."

"You're welcome mi hija. Buenas noches." He began to ascend the stairs.

"... Buenas noches, Papa."

* * *

**This is actually based on something that happened to me.**

**I was looking through the reviews and I saw one that mentioned Canada. That's when I realized, "Oh sh*t, I forgot about Canada TT_TT."(Thank you Roxburry Black~)**

**So that is the story behind this chapter.**

**Translations:**

**¡Ya es tiempo de la cena~! – It's time to eat dinner~!**

**Hija – daughter**

**¿Puedes venir aquí por un momento? – Can you come here for a moment?**

**Buenas noches – Good night**

**Done!**

**Review?**


	4. Chapter 4: Romano

**Hallo agian! I'm back. Sorry for that little-big break I took. I was trying to get used to the large amounts of homework that I'm getting now. I also joined the Color Guard team at my school, so I most definitely need to practice. I think I'm getting the hang of balancing it all out now, so I deemed it safe to continue writing.**

**REEAALLYYYYY short chapter again. Sorry, but I wanted to make sure that no one thought I was dead :).**

**Disclaimer: Of COURSE I own Hetalia. *looks at readers* You see mah sarcasm?**

* * *

_Ding Dong~_

_"… Coming!"_

As Jennifer opened the door, she saw the same man that gave her the Spain Unit.

"Hello again little lady. Brought you a present," he said as he motioned to the large crate behind him.

"Yay, I guess. This unit thing is going to be harder than I originally thought, though," She said tiredly.

"Why so down? Most chicks like having both a Romano and Spain unit in their house," he seemed a bit confused.

"Well I guess I'm just not like most girls. I used to be really into yaoi, too," Jennifer began walking towards the crate to drag it inside and open the horrors inside.

The man noticed this and hurried back to the side of the crate. "Here, let me help."

"Ah, thanks, um…" She didn't know his name!

"Mark. My name is Mark," he informed her.

"That's a nice name. Thanks Mark."

"No problem. This might be one of my last days on the job, though," Mark tried to put on a smile.

"What!? Why's that?" they had already put the crate inside and were just talking now. Jennifer was genuinely sad because she had just started to get to know the man.

"I'm getting old," now that he mentioned it, his age seemed rather obvious. Why hadn't she noticed it? He even talked like someone of her generation!

"Oh."

"Yeah. I might not see you next time, but then there's a chance that I will. Just because I'm old doesn't mean that I'll have to quit the job just yet," with that, Mark waved goodbye as he made his way to his mint colored truck.

"Bye!" She felt a bit better about having units after that little chat. But of course she had to get a hard-to-handle Italian right after she got comfortable with her Papa. Life just gets better and better.

(Julian's POV)

Great. Jenny left me and Jared with the job of keeping a tall, older-than-me Spaniard that was _supposed_ to be my new father occupied. Jared said that we should tie him up, but most of his plans get us into trouble, so I decided not to listen to him. And of course, the doorbell had to ring before we could really do some stuff.

"Who was that?" Antonio asked.

I decided to answer truthfully, since he was my dad and I never lied to Papa. "It's probably the guy in the funny suit. He brings us the units, so I guess Romano's here."

"What!" he exclaimed. "My poco de tomate is here!? I have to go see him!" he jumped up and began exiting the room.

"Papa, wait!" Jared called. "I need help with a math problem. I don't get it."

"Wha- oh. Um… ," indecisive, huh? We have to keep you from Romano for now, so you might as well help my little brother. Romano can't destroy the house just yet.

"Oh ok. I'll help. So, what do you need help with, mi hijito?" Good. Jenny should be waking up Romano now. Now I can-

Wait. I'm hungry. Are there any leftovers from last night? That food was good…

(Jennifer's POV)

Okay, get a hold of yourself, Jen. It's just the most amazing and hottest guy on Hetalia. No biggie.

As I approached the crate, I went over the options in my head. Now that I think about it, I probably should have read the consequences of the different methods of waking him up. I picked the one that required someone to speak in Spanish, and, of course, I had to situate myself right on top of the box.

"Tengo la camisa negra," I sung

Porque amor esta de luto

Que tengo en el alma una pena

Y es por culpa de tu embrujo

Ya sé que tú ya no me quieres

Y ese es lo que mas me duele

Que tengo la camisa negra

Y una pena que me duele

Que parece-,"

Man, don't ever sit on a Unit's box when you're trying to wake him up. You're just asking for a serious bruise. Or bruises.

Yup. Definitely bruises.

* * *

**Oh so very short.**

***gasp* Is Julian plotting something!?**

**...naaaah.**

**I anyone wanted to know, that song Jen was singing was La Camisa Negra by Juanes.**

**Hey, lookie! Got the poll working! So Jen's either getting an actual boyfreind or a unit (please note that this fanfic will be going through a couple years)**

**Alright, may the replys commence!**

**AliceCrowleyTheFullMetalKitt y** **- I gave you your chappie! :)**

**Guest - Er, hello Guest. Sorry, but they aren't sharing anything... Yet.**

**Mazgrl98 - Oh, good. I was kinda worried. Thank you for clearing my concience :).**

**Roxburry Black - You were mentioned in the previous chapter! Thank you so much!**

**RRRREEEEEEEEEEEEVIIIIIIIIEEE EEEEEEEEWWWW**


	5. Chapter 4 and a half: The Apology

Hi, I have a poem for you.

There was a small girl

Her imagination so large

Every idea brought forth

By her urge to create

But all her works lay scattered

Unfinished, untouched

And she sat in the center

Staring into the dusk

"Why can I never finish"

Her pencil long since broken

"Why can I not draw and write"

Her paper long since faded

She sat there, days and nights

Asking why, why, why

Until she saw her plight

Just like a bull's-eye

"Perhaps there was a flaw,

Something in my jigsaw

I shall work on them, one by one

Until the day that they are done"

So she put away the paper

And began to work, yes sir

Work on them, one by one

Until they day they're done

I might return, I might not. If I were you, I wouldn't expect too much. I know a lot of writers do this. They stop and saythat they'll return, but then five years pass. Writing is more of something to pass the time with. My true passion is drawing. Drawing dragons. And I know that my writing is nowhere near my drawing skill. Don't tell me that my writing is amazing. It my be good for a first try, but it's not beautiful. My drawing skill is very good, at least, compared to others in my school. I've never taken any classes either, and I've been told that I have a lot of potential. That's a good and bad word. Good because I can be better, but bad because I'm still not my best. I'm also doing a collab comic with my friend, Colorguard is really begining to crack the whip, and I have left so many things uunfinished.

So I may come back when the waters have calmed, but it's unlikely. And if it's been too long and people want this story continued, I'll put it up for adoption. But we'll cross that bridge when we get there. I do have some of the next chapter written, but I'll post it later. I've been typing this entire thing on my phone.

Goodbye, my friends.


	6. Chapter 5: Currently unamed and unfinish

Here's what I had planned for the next chapter. Of course if/when I get back to this, I'll put the entire fanfic under heavy reconstruction.

* * *

**(Jen's POV)**

... Damn... That hurt...

Argg, what was that? I was singing... and then-

I immediately sat up, and just as quickly came a wave of pulsing pain that crashed into my skull. I shut my eyes, trying to ward off if only a small amount of said pain.

As soon as I had realised that I was on a couch, I tried to get my legs to the side. "I can't just sit here," I mumbled to myself, a hand at the side of my head to ease the pain as I raised myself to a sitting position. "I need to check how Romano's doing."

"That's not the best idea you've ever had, Jenny. Especially now," a voice cautioned.

Slowly, to not create a bigger pain in my head, I turned around to face the speaker. Once I fully opened my eyes, I saw a thin figure with dark hair and dark eyes. His tired hands carried what looked like bandages. Probably for me.

"Y porque no?" I questioned him. "Gordo, I need to make sure Romano gets the information he needs."

"Don't worry about that; I made sure he got the papers and that he read them," he walked over to where I was sitting. I noticed that he was still holding the bandages in his right hand.

I scoffed. "If it wasn't him, you wouldn't have done anything, would you? You would've decided to leave more work for me."

"Maybe," he shrugged.

There was a heavy silence between us, for we didn't dare say anything more about the subject. Gordo, using the silence as a sort of cue, began to wrap my head.

_I guess it must have been pretty serious, for him to actually be tending to it,_ I thought to myself.

Once he finished, I decided that I had enough of the scilence.

"You never answered my original question," I wanted to know what happened after my little concussion, even if I was a bit nervous to know. I had a Spain and Romano Unit in the same room at the same time. If that didn't spell disaster, I didn't know what did.

"Huh? Oh... that," he looked kind of awkward. "Ahh, well... you see...," he seemed at a loss for words, "Man how do I put it...?"

* * *

***le flashback~***

**(Julian's POV)**

We were all trying to make sure that Papa didn't go see Romano until Jenny finished making sure that he wouldn't.. uh.. do something. She never did give me the full details of her plan. But neither did I, so I guess that makes us even.

Wait, what plan? What am I talking about? There is no plan.

_**CRASH**_

"AAAHHH! What was that noise!?" Papa yelled. Strange. My old papa never yelled like that.

"Don't worry about it," I said, not even thinking about what was coming out of my mouth, "It's probably just Jenny trying to wake up Romano."

As soon as the words flew out of my mouth, my hand came up and covered it. _Oops..._

"Whaaat? My little tomato is here!?' he exclaimed, grinning like an idiot. His eyes were sparkling like crazy. "You don't know how happy that makes me!"

Before I could do anything about it, Papa Antonio dashed out of the room a million miles an hour. I don't even know how a person can actually move that fast without breaking a bone or something. And I'm positive that I looked like a fish out of water, with my mouth hanging open like that.

"Uh, Gordo? Should we go downstairs?" Jared looked kind of freaked out. Couldn't blame him though.

"... I guess we should," I said slowly. In all honesty, I reeeaally didn't want to go. Whatever happened, I was sure that Jenny could handle it. Right?

"I'm going downstairs!" Jared launched from his seat and shot out the door without giving me a second glance.

Of course I had to follow him! I wasn't curious or anything.

Once I got down the stairs, through the hallway, and into the living room, I'll admit that what I found scared me just a _tiny_ bit. But I wasn't freaking out, I swear.

... Don't look at me like that.

"Romano! I haven't seen you in so long! Give Boss Spain a hug!"

"Bastard, get AWAY from me!"

"AH! Romano! Wait, Spain! Hold on, Jenny!"

* * *

**(Jen's POV)**

"To sum it all up, I tried to hold Romano down-"

"Not a good idea," I interrupted.

"Yeah, thanks for telling me," Julian said sarcastically. "That crack in the wall_definitely _didn't tell me anything." he continued nonchalantly. As he said that, noticed that his arms were scraped.

"Wait... what?"

"Don't ask."

* * *

There! Take it and be satisfied! At least, for now. Once again, I apologize.


End file.
